Different Rifts
by Antr
Summary: Sequel to Return to Dimension 52


**This is both the preview and the first chapter of Different Rifts. I said I would write it and now I have. It's a little short, but like I said this is partially a preview. So now, the first chapter of Different Rifts.**

**Chapter 1: Entrance to the New World**

Two guys were looking over through the glass into another room as they see a little girl sitting in the chair in front of them. They looked down at a folder that the girl had given them when they asked who she was. "Should we open it?" ,one of said unsure. "Considering that she's one of the mysterious people that corrupted our way of living, I think that we should start by interrogating the information that she provided." "But she handed it out so easily. How do we know that it's not some type of weird trans-dimensional trap?" They looked down at the folder again still questioning what they should do with it. "Screw it." ,one of them says before opening the flap to the folder. They looked at it and saw that it was just a regular folder, holding regular information on the girl.

**Name:** Anais S. Watterson

**Age:** 8

**Birth Date: **2/14/08

**Height: **4 feet 5 inches 

**Species: **Rabbit/Hare

**Relatives: **Nicole W. (Mother), Richard W. (Father), Darwin W. (Brother), Gumball W. (Brother)

**Words of acknowledgement: **_If you are reading this then you have opened the folder and realized that it was no trap to be afraid of. The information above gives a generic overview of answers to common questions that I feel are pointless to the real reason you have me here. You want to know where I, and everyone else, came from and how our presence have changed your world from how it was to how it is. I would be happy to answer your questions; just enter into the room and I'll confess._

Both of them look at the folder below them and questioned what to do. The girl had planned that they were going to open the folder. They didn't understand how she could have known that they would open the folder, but they were more concerned about how accurate her assumption of future events were. They had planned to question her how she and the other they have had got here and why there world was slowly crumbling due to their presence. They then look up to see the girl standing out of her chair looking at them. She walks ups to the window and breaths on it. She then uses he finger to write out words in that spot. The guys watch as she spells out what she wants to say. 'C-O-M-E….I-N W-E…. H-A-V-E….M-U-C-H….T-O….D-I-S-C-U-S-S.' She stood by her message as she stared at the two guys with a blank face. "Do we trust the inter-dimensional?" "What choice do we have? They might be the only people who know how to stop our world's demise."

The man who decided to go into the room was named HeLech Daswich. He was a six foot four, boney guy who was head of a government system trying to figure out the strange occurrences happening to their world he walked up to Anais and looked down on as she continues to just stare at him. "Shall we sit down?" ,he asked pointing to the table. Anais turns and walks to the table not saying a word as HeLech follows her. Anais sits at the far end of the table still making eye contact with the guy in front of her. "So," HeLech starts say, "how have you been these last few days?" "Oh Daswich, why don't you cut the small talk crap and just get to the real question you want to ask me." He looked at suspiciously. "How did you know my name?" ,he asked. "If it will get you to say your true purpose for being here faster, I read your lips threw the glass. Although, what you were discussing for most of the conversation was very long-winded and pointless. Now that that is answered, can you get on with what you actually want." The man could see that Anais was more focus on the actual mission then he was, so he got more strict, leaned in forward, and started his questioning.

"Ms. Watterson, you and your accomplices are being classified as the main cause to what the people are calling 'Armageddon.' We have been getting reports and seeing gradual changes to our world that we never saw until your group came here; and many people are saying that you are the cause of these changes. Do you, the person who has so far made us very questionable about our information on your background, have any insight on why our world maybe falling?" Anais, now seeing that the authority was serious adjusted her goggles, which she had managed to keep through the years, and start her story.

"Mr. Daswich; How do you start off a tale of a tale. How do you start a story that goes back long before I was even conceived into this world. How would you even begin such a long, hard tale of people that are or nearly are dead. Well, to answer my own question to you, you would have to gather random parts of past knowledge and connect them to create a visual aid in your head to which you could . A process that many would say is easy, but really it's painful. It hurt you to the fullest extent of mental pain; I should know. I go through that process every day that passes. You can't turn it off; you can't make go away; it's just there. Making you think painful past events that you wish you get forget, but it never goes away. And that day, the day that we learned the world was starting to crumble. The day we all turned on each other and went to live our own separate ways, that soon back fired. The day I saw…._things_, that would cause a person to question whether life is worth living. Those memories keep bouncing around in my head rapped around the general theme or problem that you are concerned of. The problem that is our fault."

Daswich listened to Anais's story as she went on, on how the memories poisoned her brain. He had never heard anyone talk in such a manner. He was listening in on any parts that might lead to the answer that he's looking for, but he never heard it. "Listen girl, I don't want to hear your story on how you have bad-ass headaches because of memories you have. I need to know what the cause of this destruction is and how I can get rid of it." He said, interrupting Aanais. Anais sat there quiet for a moment before continuing her story. "Believe me, I know what you want to hear.

I can tell you what you want. I just thought that you should know the pain that I have before I share it with you." She closed her eyes, gave in a big breath of air, and let it out with a big blow. "Our story begins four years ago; right when we escaped Dimension 52."

**There's the first chapter/preview. I realize that I'm doing a lot with Anais, but I just feel she needed to be looked on. Out of all the main Wattersons , Anais is the one least spoken of. Plus, she has this incredible mental ability that I feel no one really expands upon. Like, no one really gives any possibilities to what good (or bad) this character can do. Also, there's barely any stories about Anais on the sight, and the ones that are on the sight are either suck or are in the M rated section( where she gets killed or rapped) So, I just thought that I would do something with this character for a while. Anyway, until next time, see you suckas later. (0_0) **


End file.
